


Проблема

by Fandomwalker



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandomwalker/pseuds/Fandomwalker
Summary: Когда телефон издаёт жалобный звон уже пятнадцатый раз за час, Майки понимает, что либо этот клоун что-то натворил, либо он опять словил этот отвратительный приступ самоненависти или что-нибудь в этом духе.(АУ, в которой Майки – рок-звезда, а Пит – молодой неугомонный студент, который до сих пор не понимает, что Майки в нём нашёл)
Relationships: Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Kudos: 1





	Проблема

Когда телефон издаёт жалобный звон уже в пятнадцатый раз за час, Майки понимает, что либо этот клоун что-то натворил, либо он опять словил этот отвратительный приступ самоненависти или что-нибудь в этом духе. Мужчина тяжко вздыхает и откладывает блокнот с ручкой, которые он доставал, чтобы наконец приняться за новый материал для альбома.

Он флегматично смотрит на телефон, наблюдая за гаснущим дисплеем. Затем он снова загорается, а динамик издаёт новый звон. Это определённо заставляет Майки понервничать – это был точно Пит, и он точно не в порядке сейчас. Уэй берёт телефон в руку и наконец открывает диалог с парнем. 

Майки неопределённо вздыхает, когда видит примерно дохренища голосовых сообщений, с которыми Пит частенько мог переусердствовать. А затем начинает слушать первое.

"Майки, я в пизде", – многообещающе звучит оно. Второе включается автоматически. – "Но обещай, что ты не будешь в очередной раз мне говорить, что я тупой придурок. Я сам знаю"

Уэй выразительно вскидывает изящную бровь, но лишь продолжает заинтересованно слушать.

"Я," – он слышит в голосе Пита истерику, состоящую из слёз и смеха одновременно. – "Я увидел в ТикТоке видосик и..."

Майки уже понимает, о да, Вентц действительно сотворил какую-то глупость. С некоторым облегчением Уэй выдыхает, потому что хотя бы он не попал в драку или что-нибудь в этом духе, потому что опыт говорит, что он действительно может.

"В общем, я связал сам себя ремнём, и не могу выбраться", – он слышит, как парень шмыгает носом, убеждаясь, что он и правда плачет. Майки считает, что Пит время от времени бывает слишком эмоциональным. – "Спаси меня, я тебя очень прошу"

Мужчина качает головой, но встаёт со стула и уходит с телефоном собираться, слушая остальные голосовые, которые ему прислал парень.

"Господи, я такой придурок", – Майки согласно кивает, сам того не замечая, пока натягивает валяющиеся на полу джинсы. – "Прости меня, но ты мне сейчас действительно, действительно нужен"

Уэй в очередной раз вздыхает и застёгивает ремень. Пит действительно много извинялся за всё время их отношений, и это всегда было частью проблемы. Видимо, сегодня им предстоит ещё одна беседа о том, что Вентцу стоит извиняться чуть меньше. Даже если он действительно вытворил что-то охренительно глупое.

"Нет, ну, с другой стороны", – спустя несколько сообщений и надетую футболку чуть более спокойно рассуждает Пит. – "Жить так как-то можно, если я могу держать одной из рук телефон"

Майки не сдерживает смешок и идёт в на выход. Смирившийся с положением парень всегда выдавал что-то смешное на действительно серьёзных щах. Уэй думает, что это одна из причин, почему он настолько любит его, что готов среди ночи сорваться к нему, чтобы успокоить и спасти. 

"Но будет замечательно, если ты приедешь и спасёшь меня", – слышит он последнее сообщение, когда наконец выходит из квартиры с лёгкой беззлобной ухмылкой. Он думает, после сегодняшнего он сможет называть Пита "принцессой" легально.


End file.
